


The Drums Of Odin

by HMSquared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Contest of Champions, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Murder, Pain, Proud of this title, Revenge, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Well... the first one is at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Thor can hear nothing but drums and taste nothing but blood.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 14





	The Drums Of Odin

Thor’s heart pounded in the corner of his skull. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. And on the other end of the arena, Hulk roared.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Loki. The younger Odinson brother was sitting on a plush white sofa, the Grandmaster at the other end. His expression was unreadable. Flashing him a small, confident smile, Thor picked his hammer back up and charged.

The metal struck the side of Hulk’s jaw, sending him flying. The crowd cheered in excitement, the Grandmaster’s eyes widening in concern. Loki simply watched, wondering how everything could have changed for them so quickly.

Thor brought the hammer down again, snapping off the head of Hulk’s axe. The green-skinned warrior growled, throwing a sloppy punch that missed. A third swing of the hammer sent him flying into the corner, crashing into the wall.

“Banner.” Thor set down his weapon onto the dirt, a calm smile appearing on his face. “The sun’s getting real low. It’s time to close up shop, buddy.” Hulk tilted his head to the side as the God of Thunder stepped closer, hand outstretched.

For a moment, everything was fine. The crowd watched in apprehension, curious. Loki chewed on his thumb. Then Hulk’s face contorted and he grabbed Thor’s hand. Dislocating the man’s shoulder, he threw him into the dirt.

Thor’s helmet fell after the third punch. His head whipped back and forth, crashing into the dirt ad nauseum. His eyes were locked, the arena fading from his vision.

_ Thud. Thud.  _ The sound of drums. Thor tried to reach up with his right arm, the broken arm, and touch something not even he could see.

There was blood in his mouth. His tongue was stained, his teeth a bright red. Thor shook, knowing Hulk didn’t want to actually kill him. And to the warrior’s credit, he only wanted to win.

Another thud filled Thor’s ears. Thunder cracked in his brain; he could smell Norway all over again. He could see Odin in the distance, just far enough away. Picking up speed, he ran toward his father.

Thor’s feet tumbled off the cliff. Hulk’s fists hit him one last time, his head tipping off to the side with a soft crack.

After a moment, Hulk realized what he had done. Ceasing his attacks, he looked down at Thor. Panic and regret filled him.

The crowd was quietly buzzing. The green-skinned warrior stood up, inching away from his friend’s body. No one was sure what would come next.

“Thor!” Loki’s voice. Hulk turned as the sorcerer zipped past him, making a beeline for Thor’s body. Nothing else mattered at that point.

Loki’s knees buckled. Reaching forward, he held Thor’s face in his hands.

“No…” he whispered, shaking uncontrollably. “No, no, no. This can’t be happening.” Loki’s heart shattered in two. “Wake up!”

Hulk shifted behind him, shaking as well. Loki heard the sound, and it angered him. Rising to his feet, he growled through tears,

“I treated him like garbage, yet he still cared. And you took that from me.” Loki slowly turned around; his blood was boiling. Glaring at Hulk with the power of a thousand suns, he snarled, “You have three seconds to beg for mercy.”

Hulk didn’t beg; in fact, he looked quite terrified. Loki stalked toward him, seething. And before anyone could stop him, he stabbed the green-skinned warrior in the hip.

The blade pierced his ribcage. Hulk gasped in horror, eyes going wide. He tumbled to the floor, a streak of blood at the corner of his mouth. The crowd was silent, not sure what to think.

“Alright everyone, that’s enough!” The Grandmaster strolled onto the field, arms outstretched and an insincere grin plastered on his face. Loki shook his head.

“You didn’t just lose a brother.” He walked toward the colorfully-dressed man, fingers curled. “But how would these people feel if they lost you?”

“Now, hold on just a-” The Grandmaster cut off when Loki grabbed his throat and squeezed.

“Thor didn’t get to wait. He got no choice in this matter, or anything else!” He continued to squeeze until the ruler’s bones fell underneath his fingers. Letting go, Loki walked back across the field and picked his brother up. For the first time in a while, tears came to his eyes.

The planet they were on didn’t have a name. It had fallen to internal wars long ago, and no one had inhabited it since. Perfect for Loki.

There were still streams and trees with fruit on them. A dilapidated house stood in a field of crushed flowers, waiting for a person to call in home. Sighing, the God of Mischief carried his brother other the threshold.

There was a brown sofa missing half its stuffing. Knowing he wouldn’t care, Loki set Thor down on it. Stepping back, he rubbed his eyes and groaned.

His new home didn’t have much, but it had enough. Within a few years, Loki would be stable. Now came the question of what to do with the body.

He walked over and sat down on the floor, looking his brother in the eye. Thor looked so young, so at peace. Loki barely recognized him, but he also saw things he’d known his whole life.

“Death was the only answer, wasn’t it? The only way for our conflict to end.” He shook his head. “How morbid for a hero.”

Thor’s body remained on the couch for a few days. A week later, Loki hoisted him up into his arms. He buried his brother in an unmarked grave among the crushed flowers. 


End file.
